Le réveil de Hinata
by lissou
Summary: Après un long coma, Hinata se réveille, totalement changée. Estce normal qu'elle arrête de se tripoter les doigts d'un air timide ? NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

A l'entrée du village, Naruto attendait l'équipe 6. Il avait l'intention d'inviter Hinata à manger un bol de râmen. Depuis quelques temps il voulait l'encourager à se déclarer mais il n'osait jamais vraiment faire le premier pas. Il savait que l'équipe de Kurenaï était partie en mission d'escorte pour 2 jours et devait rentrer ce coir-là. Ils avaient peu de chances de faire de mauvaises rencontres.

- Appelez l'Hokage ! Appelez Godaïme-sama ! A l'aide !

Naruto se retourna vers la voix qui venait de l'extérieur du village. Il voyait Kiba courir, un corps inerte dans les bras. Veste grise avec l'emblème du clan sur un bras, cheveux longs et noirs, un visage fin mais crispé de douleur, un filet de sang sur le coin de la bouche. Naruto partit en courant vers le palais de l'Hokage, priant pour qu'Hinata n'ait rien de grave.

- Elle va mieux ?

- Non.

Toujours la même réponse. Depuis 2 semaines, Shino, Kiba, Kurenaï et Naruto se relayaient pour la veiller. Son état avait été stabilisé à grand' peine par Tsunade et maintenant elle était dans le coma. Elle pouvait se réveiller à chaque minute, ou jamais. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement sur son lit blanc, ses cheveux sombres formant une auréole autour de son visage pâle, si serein. Elle semblait un ange. C'était au tour de Naruto de la veiller, comme tous les soirs depuis ces 2 longues semaines.

Il s'assit sur la chaise à coté du lit et prit la main d'Hinata dans la sienne. Il avait pris l'habitude de lui parler et il espérait que, comme on le dit, les gens dans le coma entendent vraiment tout ce qu'on leur dit.

Aujourd'hui, Hinata, Akamaru a appris à jongler. Shino a trouvé un insecte très rare, Sakura s'est entraînée à un nouveau jutsu médical sur moi et j'ai plein de bleus. Sasuke n'est toujours pas revenu. Je pense que bientôt Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura et moi allons partir de le chercher, quand mon entraînement sera fini. Aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à couper la cascade en 100 filets d'eau sans me changer en Kyuubi. Yamato dit que le progrès est énorme. Peut-être que demain je pourrais le combiner avec la forme du chakra… Sauf si tu te réveilles ce soir. Si tu te réveilles ce soir, demain je t'emmène te reposer à la ville des sources thermales avec Sakura. On pourra se balader, tous les deux. Tu me manques, tu sais ?

En effet, Naruto lui disait tout. Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Donc il lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et il lui répétait chaque jour.

Il regardait son visage, si calme, comme si les troubles du monde ne lui apparaissaient plus. Il observa un frémissement de sa paupière.

Infirmière ! Elle a bougé !

Oui, je sais. Ce matin aussi. Tu n'as pas vu que ses fonctions vitales étaient meilleurs qu'hier ?

Non, je n'ai pas vraiment regardé. Ca veut dire qu'elle va se réveiller ?

Je ne sais pas. C'est possible. En tout cas si elle se réveille, la présence d'un proche sera très importante. Occupe toi bien d'elle.

L'infirmière repartit dans une odeur de naphtaline. Naruto se rassit, l'air triste. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains pour ne plus voir cette chambre déprimante.

Na…Naruto ?

Hinata ?

Il se releva d'un coup, cognant le dossier de la chaise contre le mur.

Hinata, ça va ?

J'ai mal à la tête. Ca tourne.

Elle ferma les yeux, qui papillonnèrent sur la vision de Naruto qui partait en courant chercher quelqu'un.

Quand ils arrivèrent, l'infirmière et lui la trouvèrent endormie, serrée dans ses draps trop blancs. Tous ses organes avaient une activité normale, apparemment elle rêvait. Naruto alla chercher Kiba et Shino, qui vinrent tout de suite. Ils attendirent son réveil avec impatience. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, trois visages la scrutaient. Kiba la prit dans ses bras et Shino lui dit simplement : Bienvenue chez toi, Hinata. Tu es revenue de loin.

Très joyeux, Shino… dit Kiba, en libérant la pauvre malade épuisée.

Naruto s'assit à coté d'elle et la prit aussi dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter de bien guérir. Curieusement, elle ne s'évanouit pas, elle lui rendit simplement son étreinte. Naruto voyait Shino et Kiba exprimer leur étonnement en écarquillant les yeux. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et par lui raconter les deux semaines pendant lesquelles elle avait dormi. Elle réagissait très bien à tout, mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas entendu tout ce que Naruto lui avait dit en la veillant. Il fut très déçu mais ne le montra pas.

Il passa lui porter des fleurs le lendemain après-midi.

Bonjour Hinata ! Ca va mieux ?

Ca va, ça va… rien de neuf.

Tu te sens comment ?

Bien… Elles sont jolies ces fleurs ! C'est gentil !

Merci…

Naruto rougit un peu et lui tendit le bouquet. Il s'assit à coté d'elle. Elle sentit les fleurs et les posa à coté d'elle. Elle était assise sur ses oreillers, l'air très tranquille.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne. Il osait plus avec elle depuis son coma. Il ne sentit aucune réaction de sa part. Un peu frustré il continua de lui parler. Elle répondait comme à un étranger. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et il prit congés. Il revint chaque jour encore et elle était toujours aussi distante. Un jour il lui demande carrément :

Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux candides et répondit :

Tu es mon ami.

Pas plus ?

Comment, pas plus ?

Avant, nous étions plus proches.

Ah bon ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Elle se tourna sur le coté et Naruto partit, très attristé. Elle le repoussait où alors elle ne s'en souvenait vraiment pas ? Il en discuta avec Kiba. Il ne savait pas (et s'en foutait). Après deux jours où il n'alla pas la voir, elle put sortir de l'hôpital. Il la croisa dans la rue juste après. Elle vint vers lui.

Bonjour Naruto ! Tu n'es pas venu hier ?

Euh, non. J'étais en mission.

Ah. Tu veux venir t'entraîner avec moi, pour voir ce qu'il me reste ?

Euh, d'accord.

Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi après l'avoir remballé, elle lui proposait ça. Il l'accompagna néanmoins et ils s'entraînèrent tout l'après-midi. Hinata était faible mais avait gardé une bonne technique. Elle se fatiguait vite et tombait souvent. Le soir tombait quand ils décidèrent de s'arrêter. Hinata fit une dernière figure de taïjutsu mais s'écroula. Naruto la rattrapa à temps et elle se retrouva dans ses bras, pendue à son cou. Naruto trouvait cela très romantique et, sans savoir ce qu'il faisait vraiment, se pencha vers elle, tout près.

Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hinata avait l'air sincèrement étonnée. Elle se releva d'un air incrédule et regarda Naruto sans vergogne.

Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Mais je n'ai rien du tout ! Je suis juste fatiguée, c'est pour ça que je suis tombée !

Mais non, pas ça.

Quoi donc ?

L'Hinata d'autrefois n'aurait jamais fait comme toi !

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai pas changé du tout !

Mais tu es complètement différente, en tout cas avec moi ! Avant tu étais amoureuse de moi ! Tu aurais donné n'importe quoi pour cette situation de tout à l'heure !

Quoi ? Quelle situation ?

Dès que tu me voyais tu perdais tes moyens. Et quand on étais dans des situations embarrassantes, tu tombais toujours dans les pommes !

C'est vrai ?

Hinata était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, elle tremblait.

C'est vrai tout ça ?

Mais bien sur que c'est vrai ! J'ai pas envie de te raconter des mensonges ! Moi je tiens toujours autant à toi.

Naruto… On est sortis ensemble ?

Euh… Non. Pas eu le temps.

Ah. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Elle tourna le dos et partit lentement, la démarche hésitante.

Ils ne se revirent pas pendant longtemps.

Tenten ?

Oui, Hinata ? Au fait, ça va mieux ?

Oui, oui. J'ai une question à te poser.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

En fait, tout à l'heure je me suis entraînée avec Naruto.

Il s'est enfin déclaré ?

Euh, oui, si on veut. Mais je ne me souviens pas de nos relations avant mon coma. Il m'a dit qu'avant je l'aimais, mais je sais même pas si c'est vrai !

Hein ???

Dans mon esprit on a seulement été bons amis. Je me souviens vraiment plus de rien. Je suis amnésique ?

Je sais pas, faudrait voir ça avec Tsunade.

Non je préfère pas. Je sais pas si j'ai envie d'en revenir là. Il m'a dit qu'avant j'étais très timide et effacée, que je perdais tout le temps mes moyens.

Pourquoi ? C'est plus le cas ?

Non, pas du tout. Je me sens très sure de moi. C'est normal tu crois ?

J'en sais rien du tout.

Surtout, n'en parle à personne. Même à Naruto.

D'accord.

Elle se séparèrent, chacune étourdies par ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre. Hinata n'était plus Hinata : elle n'était ni timide ni effacée, et personne ne s'en était rendu compte depuis sa récente sortie de l'hôpital.

Le temps passa et elle s'entraînait toujours seule. Shino et Kiba étaient souvent en mission tous les deux et elle ne pouvait pas encore repartir. Elle remonta jusqu'à son niveau normal, puis progressa très vite. Elle égala en deux mois le niveau de Neji et progressa encore. Kurenaï passa la voir un jour et elles discutèrent.

Comment tu expliques tous ces progrès ? C'est bizarre quand même !

Je ne sais pas. En fait je ne sens aucune différence dans mon corps depuis mon accident. Je me sens juste bien et j'ai l'impression que tout vient naturellement.

Kurenaï la regarda s'entraîner. Le corps d'Hinata était souple et gracieux, elle exécutait les figures les plus compliquées avec aisance. Pourtant elle n'était ni plus ni moins musclée qu'avant et les exercices étaient les mêmes.

Tu ne sens vraiment aucune différence ? Une barrière franchie ?

Non. Rien. Je suis bien, c'est tout.

Peut-être que la différence ne vient pas de ton corps, mais de ton esprit. Tu te souviens de ton état d'esprit d'avant ?

Non. Il parait que je suis plus détendue et beaucoup moins timide. Je ne sais même pas si c'est vrai.

C'est vrai, tu peux me croire. Je me demande si ça a un lien avec tes progrès. Peut-être que, tout simplement, tu te sens bien dans ta peau.

Oui, je me sens bien. Pourquoi, ce n'était pas le cas avant ?

Hmm. Je pense que ton obsession du regard des autres te bloquait alors.

Du regard des autres ?

Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais tu étais toujours silencieuse et discrète. Tu avais peur de te faire remarquer, surtout quand il y avait Naruto dans les parages.

Encore lui ??

Eh bien, ce n'est pas de ma faute à moi. Tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il te remarque, mais en même temps tu en avais peur. Donc je pense que c'était ça qui t'avait conduit à être si « coincée ».

Tu crois ?

Maintenant, j'en suis sure. Tu ne m'as jamais tutoyée, Hinata.

Ah bon ?? Pourtant maintenant ça me parait naturel.

Je pense que tu viens d'ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose.

Ah.

Je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça. Tu devrais faire une pause et bien y penser, te demander ce que tu dois faire : redevenir Hinata pour tout le monde ou rester telle que tu es à présent et changer de vie. Si tu continues à progresser comme ça, tout va changer. L'équipe sera déséquilibrée, tu auras sûrement un nouveau maître plus expérimenté que moi et tu devras réapprivoiser tous les gens que tu connais. Tu es tellement différente…

D'accord.

Elle semblait dans un état second et s'avachit sur son tronc d'arbre. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et réfléchit. Elle n'était pas triste. Elle avait juste besoin de faire le point et de se confier à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Mais qui, si personne ne la connaissait plus à présent ? Elle n'avait pas renoué de contacts depuis sa sortie. Elle se dit que pour repartir à zéro, la première personne qu'elle connaissait qu'elle croiserait serait sa bouée de sauvetage. Elle commença à marcher dans le village. Le soir tombait à nouveau et les boutiques fermaient, sauf une qui ouvrait. Elle se dirigea vers l'enseigne éclairée, poussa un rideau et s'assit sur un tabouret de bar.

Un thé s'il vous plaît.

Oui, mademoiselle !

Elle serra la tasse de thé fumant entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans les volutes de vapeur. Elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un arriver, plongée comme elle était dans ses pensées.

Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Allez je t'offre un bol !

Elle releva les yeux et vit Naruto, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle s'aperçut qu'elle était chez Ichiraku-Râmen.

Euh, d'accord.

_C'est bizarre, elle n'est pas rouge._ Tu veux au miso ?

Oui, d'accord.

On leur servit deux bols de râmen et ils mangèrent avec appétit, sans parler.

Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me baladais et j'ai eu envie d'un thé…_Menteuse !_

Ah. Ca va tes entraînements, sinon ?

Oui, très bien. J'ai beaucoup progressé.

Ah ? Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ensemble demain ?

Pourquoi pas. _Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'as aucune envie de le voir !_ Euh, en fait non, j'ai dit à Tenten qu'on irait faire du shopping ensemble.

_Hinata, du shopping ???_ Bon, d'accord, alors une autre fois ?

Bien sur. J'y vais, bye.

Bye !

Elle se leva et sortit. Naruto la regardait. Il s'aperçut qu'elle avait vraiment beaucoup changé. Sa démarche était sûre et déterminée, et en même temps très… féminine. Il était décidément très déçu de s'être fait jeter… Il finit son deuxième bol et partit.

_Oh lala, ce petit doit être vraiment amoureux pour ne manger que deux bols de râmen ! _pensa le vieil Ichiraku en regardant Naruto partir piteusement.

Il rentra chez lui, déprimé. Hinata n'arrêtait pas de le jeter, mais il n'avait rien fait ! Avant son accident elle n'aurait jamais agit comme ça. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas pareil _avant_ et _après_. Comme si elle avait oublié tous les évènements entre eux pendant son coma. Ca s'appelait comment, déjà ? Une amnésie ? Peut-être que Hinata était amnésique… Le lendemain il alla à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus. Décidément, il devait vraiment avoir un problème pour aller à la bibliothèque ! Il lut deux articles sur l'amnésie et comprit une chose importante : pour que Hinata retrouve la mémoire, il fallait lui faire subir un choc émotionnel concernant Naruto. Mais comment faire ?...

Hinata se réveilla ce matin là, comme chaque matin. Maintenant qu'elle était devenue plus forte que Neji, elle était plus libre et son père était nettement plus gentil. Elle resta un peu au lit, savourant la chaleur des draps et le lumière du matin. Enfin elle se leva, s'habilla et sortit déjeuner.

Naruto réfléchissait. Pour que Hinata redevienne comme avant, il fallait qu'elle ait un choc. Mais est-ce qu'il était bon qu'elle redevienne comme avant, aussi timide et réservée ? Ne lui semblait-il pas qu'il l'aimait encore plus depuis son changement ? Si Hinata redevenait comme avant, sa personnalité comparée à Hinata-dynamique serait fade et sans saveur. Non, il ne fallait pas la faire changer. Il fallait juste qu'elle se souvienne de ses sentiments. Et si elle ne s'en souvenait pas, il faudrait les recréer. Un défi digne de Uzumaki Naruto !


	2. Chapter 2

**Etant donne que plein de gens (6 héhé) me demandent la suite, je vais la donner, mais je précise que ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment fini et que je ne pense pas continuer tout de suite. J'apprécie beaucoup qu'on aime mes fics mais en ce moment je suis en panne d'inspiration concernant celle-ci et en plus, je me suis lancée dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle fantastique pour un concours (mais vu comment c'est parti, ça va finir en roman xD). Si vous voulez la lire pour me donner votre avis, dites le je serai ravie de la mettre en ligne sur un autre site (mais je ne sais pas encore ou xD peut être sur un blog…) et je suis encore désolée pour ce pauvre Naruto qui ne verra pas tout de suite la fin de cette fic avec Hinata et pour les fanatiques qui voudraient la fin immédiatement… Je connais ça, je suis une lectrice insatiable.**

* * *

Ce matin à l'entraînement, Hinata était distraite. Son nouveau professeur, Ebisu, n'arrêtait pas de lui crier dessus et il paraissait vraiment incompétent. Après une figure réussie, mais pas au goût du grincheux, elle déclara : 

- Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous n'avez qu'à le faire vous-même !

Ce dont il était bien sur incapable… Elle quitta son cours, furieuse, et erra dans la ville. Au loin, elle aperçut Naruto qui jouait avec des gosses. _Quel gamin… Il est bien gentil, mais toujours un enfant… Je me demande s'il grandira un jour dans sa tête. Il est déjà bien assez grand physiquement comme ça, il dépasse déjà Iruka et bientôt Godaïme. Elle ne va pas apprécier qu'un gamin soit plus grand qu'elle, surtout qu'il veut toujours la détrôner… Ce rêve ne s'est jamais éteint. C'est beau la détermination. Je devrais peut-être en faire autant. Mais non ! Maintenant, je suis Hinata moi-même et pas dans l'ombre de ce gentil petit pitre. Même s'il est grand et beau, je peux faire mieux. Parce que je suis une fille, de un (tiens je deviens féministe…) et parce que je suis une Hyuûga, de deux. Et aussi parce que je suis Hinata, que je choisis ce que je vais devenir, et que si les autres sont pas contents, ils se barrent. Oh, mais je parle comme Naruto, moi ! C'est contagieux la détermination. Ou peut-être que c'est parce que je suis heureuse que je suis comme ça. C'est contagieux, le bonheur._

- Hey, Hinata !

- Salut.

- C'était bien le shopping ?

- Oui-oui.

- T'as acheté quoi ?

- Ca te regarde ?_ Ouah, je suis sèche… C'est beau l'indépendance… Mais pourquoi il à l'air si triste ? Peut-être que je suis TROP sèche, le pauvre…_

- Désolé.

- Non, c'est moi. Excuse, c'est ce crétin de prof à la cn qui m'a mis de mauvais poil.

- Ah… C'est qui ?

- Un petit prétentieux à lunettes. Ebisu.

- Wah, pas de bol… je suis sur que même moi je t'entraîne mieux que lui !

_- Et vazi, il revient à la charge… Bon, on va pas le vexer._ Ouais…

- On va s'entraîner tous les deux ?

- Si tu veux..._ Il va être étonné le pauvre…_

Et Naruto fut étonné… Il dût recourir à toutes ses techniques et ses stratégies pour ne pas se laisser déborder par Hinata qui s'amusait visiblement.

- Mais dis-donc, t'es vachement forte !!

- Eh ben ouais…

_- Et t'es modeste, aussi è.é_ Je suis fatigué, on fait une pause ?

_- Ah, il admet que je l'ai crevé, mouahaha_ D'accord, j'ai à manger, si tu veux.

- Ah ouaaaais !

Il dévorèrent un bentô pour deux (qui était délicieux) et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Hinata se souvint de se promesse : _pour repartir à zéro, la première personne qu'elle connaissait qu'elle croiserait serait sa bouée de sauvetage_. La première personne rencontrée avait été Naruto. Mais elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle avait tout gardé et s'était remplie de ressentiment au fil du temps. Peut-être qu'elle était si agressive à cause de cette peine qu'elle n'avait pas épanchée.

- Tu sais, je suis désolée d'être de mauvaise humeur.

- Pas grave, avec Sasuke, je suis habitué…

- Tu me compares à cet énergumène ?

-Elle avait un ton outré mais un grand sourire et semblait prête à éclater d'un rire clair.

- Ben non… Mais pour la mauvaise humeur, c'est un peu comme lui.

- Tu veux mouriiiiiir ?

Elle avait un air faussement féroce et ne pouvait plus se retenir de déconner. Elle se sentait bien avec Naruto et voulait se faire pardonner de sa méchanceté. Pour continuer, elle se jeta sur lui et le chatouilla jusqu'à-ce qu'il tombe du tronc d'arbre. Une fois par terre, les larmes aux yeux, il déclara :

- Hinata, tu as vraiment changé… Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à me VENGER !

Il la renversa en bondissant par-dessus le banc. Elle tomba dans l'herbe sur le dos en battant des bras et rit à gorge déployée. Naruto s'écrasa à coté d'elle et la chatouilla à son tour. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe en riant et en se battant « pour de faux ». Quand elle fut essoufflée, ils s'arrêtèrent et ce qui devait arriver arriva…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai la dalle…

Non, je plaisante xD ne me tapez pas !!!!

DONC : ce qui devait arriver arriva…

- Hinata…

- Oui ?

- Tu sais que…

- Tais toi, va… idiot.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Les yeux de Naruto s'exorbitèrent et il perdit toute contenance (pas connaissance xD). Il se retrouva vite sur le dos, dans l'herbe haute qui sentait bon, Hinata couchée près de lui, dans ses bras, **pour de vrai !**

L'après-midi passa très vite, Naruto redécouvrit Hinata, et elle en profitait de l'occasion pour se l'approprier encore plus. A 16 ans, ils avaient tout leur temps pour s'aimer et ils allèrent manger ce bol de râmen qu'il lui devait depuis son accident. Ils ne se quittèrent pas jusqu'au soir. Après avoir mangé, ils se promenèrent dans un parc, puis ils s'entraînèrent, mais la séance vira vite au batifolage le plus délirant et Ebisu les retrouva. Ils s'enfuirent dans une cave jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte et ils s'amusèrent à lui poser de fausses pistes. Ils le firent tourner en bourrique une bonne partie de l'après-midi et lâchèrent l'affaire quand il menaça de prévenir Tsunade.

Ils allèrent en bordure de forêt pour profiter de la vie en paix. A seize ans, Naruto pensait déjà a plein de choses. Bien mal lui en prit. Hinata était plus lâchée mais aussi très féministe et ne se laissait pas marcher dessus.

- Naruto !

- Ouiiiiiiii ?

- Vire ta main de LA.

- Ah.

Tout penaud, il retira sa main du t-shirt de Hinata et s'éloigna d'elle.

On va manger un morceau ?

Encoooore ?

Eh ben… J'ai faim…

Hinata, morte de rire, l'invita au resto râmen et ils y restèrent longtemps (vous croyez que c'est possible de faire comme dans « La Belle et le Clochard » avec des râmen ??? xD). Quand la nuit fut tombée, ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent chez eux.

Hinata se réveilla fatiguée. Elle avait un drôle de goût dans la bouche. Elle se leva comme d'habitude, l'esprit vide et fonça sous la douche. Envoyant sa nuisette valser sur un portemanteau, elle se souvint que quelque chose de nouveau était arrivé hier. Mais quoi ? Complètement dans le cirage, elle resta sous la douche brûlante vingt bonnes minutes, lassant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps. Quand Neji gueula pour avoir de l'eau chaude, elle sortit et se sécha. Sans s'habiller, elle s'avachit sur son lit et feuilleta un magazine. Elle n'avait rien à faire, aujourd'hui. Rien à faire ? Tout lui revint en mémoire. Naruto devait l'attendre devant chez elle à 10h15. Elle jeta un coup d'œil affolé au réveil. 10h46. Arg. Où était-il ? Elle enfila un kimono en soie pourpre et se pencha à la fenêtre. BOUM. Son front lui fit mal. Cogné. Tête de Naruto. QUOII ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Elle se recula. Pourquoi il avait un sourire béat aux lèvres ? Qu'est-ce qui rend Naruto heureux ? 1 Sortir avec moi. C'est fait. 2 Mater les filles. Faut croire que c'est fait aussi. Elle l'attrapa par le col et le tira dans la chambre.

Depuis combien de temps t'es là ?

Pas mal en fait…

Je me suis réveillée à quelle heure ?

10h23. Ooops je me suis trahi

RAAAH ! Fallait taper au carreau ! T'abuses !!

Je peux me faire pardonner ?

Essaie…

Le baiser passionné de Naruto l'excusa tout de suite. Hinata se dégagea assez vite, vu que son kimono se barrait et elle enferma Naruto à la salle de bain pour pouvoir se changer en paix.


End file.
